Fix You
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Brennan is giving a character reference for Booth so that he can have more time with Parker, and in doing so reflects on herself and on Booth. Songfic.


**First Bones fic, first songfic. I usually hate song fics, but every since I heard 'Fix You' by Coldplay, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Please Review!!**

"Please state your name for the record" The monotone lawyer asked politely as he set the tape recorder on the table in front of me.

"My name legal name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my birth name is Joy Keenan" She replied calmly.

"And what is your relationship with Special Agent Seeley Booth?" He asked.

Now, Temperance Brennan was absolutely positive about most things, but the two things that she was completely uncertain of, were these, whether or not she would ever be able to arrest her father without thinking twice, and what exactly her and Booth's relationship was.

She was, of course, positive that they were friends, best friends she would say, but there were times when he got this look in his eyes, the look that made her perfectly compartmentalized life seem like mush. She would definitely say that the look made her hot and heady…….or was it hot and heavy? STOP. She couldn't think about Booth this way, she was with Sully.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed. _

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

'FOCUS Brennan.' She said to herself.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. _

Maybe the lawyer would let her reschedule. She was exhausted, exhausted in Brennan terms meant, she hadn't gone home in 3 days because she's been at work. Not necessarily working, but at work.

You see the fact of the matter was, was that the famed anthropologist was having trouble sleeping. She'd tried, oh yes she's tried, but every time she closed her eyes she would see the van driving away, carrying her father and brother away, and leaving her behind. Again.

She was tired of reliving it.

Her life had been fine before he came along. He, meaning her father.

She was living her life exactly how she wanted, working to give people their identities back, to give them peace.

All she wanted was peace; since she was 15 years old all she has wanted was peace. She thought she had some at last, until the past crawled out of ….well…the past.

Now her life was turned upside down, all the time she'd spent building these walls around her to shield her from getting hurt anymore than she already was, were destroyed.

_Stuck in reverse._

'I've cried more this past year than I have in the past 20 years. A year ago I could have said that the last time I remember crying was when Russ left me at the orphanage, taking with him my ability to trust anyone from that day forward.' She thought through her tears

_When the tears come streaming down your face._

_When you lose something you can't replace. _

'Love he called it, he wanted me to have a better life. Sure I loved my family, in a way I guess I still do, but my father on the other hand, how could he say he loved me. He left me………he left me.'

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_

"Dr. Brennan." The lawyer said, as if he had been trying to get me to pay attention.

"I…….I need a minute to think" She said as she stood up and walked out of the small office.

'My relationship with Booth? That was the original question right? Yeah.' She thought to herself as she walked out of the building.

'Adjectives Brennan. What does Booth mean to you?'

'He's always been there, no matter where I was. He's the one that I can count on, without a doubt. He knows that I'm severely lacking in a lot of areas socially speaking, but he still continues to work with me and treat me like an equal. Because he knows that he has issues and problems too'

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._

_I will try, to fix you._

_From high up above or down below._

_When you're too in love to let it go._

On top of the Washington Monument, or buried alive in a car. He's always been there for me. No matter the circumstances.

_If you never try you'll never know._

_Just watch and learn._

Am I in love with him?

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try._

_To fix you._

"Booth" He answered with a voice full of authority.

"Bones? Hello? Are you there?" He asked, hearing nothing on the other end.

"Booth……..I….."

'Oh God' Booth thought. 'She's crying'

"Where are you Bones? I'm coming." He said, trying to comfort her over the phone was a hard thing to do.

"No, I'm fine…..I'm at my apartment……I was at your lawyer's office, giving my character reference…..and I……can you come over so we can talk?" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Sure thing, I'm 2 minutes away" He said.

He quickly turned the car around and sped towards her apartment.

'What do we need to talk abou…oh.' Booth knew immediately that the conversation that he's been both dreading and secretly hoping for, was about to take place.

He parked and jogged up the stairs to her apartment, knocking and waiting…..and sweating.

_Tears streaming down your face._

_When you lose something you cannot replace._

_Tears stream down your face._

_And I……_

The door opened and I saw her, red-rimmed eyes, and quiet smile. I couldn't help myself. I stepped in and hugged her, and held her.

_Tears stream down your face._

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I……_

"I'm tired of wasting time Bones" He said into her hair.

"What?" Brennan said as she pulled back slightly to look up at him, with eyes full of confusion.

"I should have asked the judge for more time with Parker years ago, I should have acted on my feelings for you months ago. All this time that's been wasted…..I'm not wasting one more minute of it." He said, he saw that she felt the same way and with a smile on both of their faces he lowered his head and kissed her, pouring all of his love into that one kiss. And the many more to come.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try._

_To fix you._

Hope you enjoyed it, the song is Fix You by Coldplay. I don't own it, neither do I own Bones. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
